The present invention relates to an interference elimination system, a transmitter and a receiver in a radio communication system which suffers from fading caused by reflected waves from the surface of the sea, the ground, etc.
In a case of electric waves propagating on the sea as in a satellite-ship link of a maritime satellite communication system, waves reflected from the surface of the sea (sea reflected waves) as well as waves direct from the satellite are received by an antenna, hence the signal strength may sometimes be markedly lowered by interference of the direct and the reflected waves with each other. To prevent the degradation of speech quality by such interference, it is desirable to minimize the effects of the sea reflected waves.
However, any suitable techniques to effectively suppress the sea reflected waves have not yet been proposed.